The One with all the Kids
by Phoebe Dynamite
Summary: It's been sixteen years since the friends were all together at Central Perk, saying goodbye. Now its their children's turn to fall in love, fight, make mistakes, and make new friends.
1. The Bings

A/N: I do not own the show "Friends" or the majority of the characters.

**Chapter One: The Bings**

She ran her hands over the wrinkled surface of the photograph, from corner to corner, looking at all of the faded faces that stared back up at her. Six faces, preserved forever with this one photograph. Sure, there were lots of photographs, but this one she held close to her heart. She looked at it every time she got depressed about school or work or boys. It reminded her that there was always something to look forward to in life. Some things were worth working for, worth living for. Seeing how happy those people were made her work harder in school so that she would maybe end up as happy as them. Her heart warmed just looking at the picture, which she kept hidden at the bottom of her sock drawer.

She couldn't believe how young her parents looked. Her uncle and aunt looked the same; her uncle still with greasy hair, her aunt still gorgeous. She could see where her cousins got their good looks from. She couldn't say the same about her and her brother, though. She still remembered the day her parents told her she was adopted. It was no surprise. She was a short, skinny blonde girl with gray eyes and a stout nose. She looked nothing like her parents. She did have a picture of her birth mom, which she hid in another drawer. She looked more like her than anyone else, well, of course, except her twin brother.

"Erica! Jake's here!"

She jumped at the sound of her father's voice. "Um, coming!" she shouted.

She quickly checked her hair and clothes in her full-length mirror, popped two tic-tacs in her mouth (oddly, like her mom, she had to eat them in even numbers), and took one last look at the beloved photograph of the six friends outside of Central Perk and shoved it underneath her socks before exiting the room.

On the first floor of the Bing home, Monica Bing and her son Jack were working on his psychology class project.

"Okay, mom," said the sandy-haired, green-eyed, fifteen-year-old. "Just lie down on the couch and relax."

"Alright," said Monica, doing as she was told. "This shouldn't be hard, honey. I am so good at relaxing."

"Whatever," said Jack, rolling his eyes. He took pulled up a seat beside the sofa. "Okay, mom, I need you to close your eyes and picture your wedding day."

Monica closed her eyes and smiled back on the memory.

"Now, say the first thing that comes to your brain. Ready?"

"Mm hmm."

"Okay. Pudding or jello?"

"Pudding."

"Paris or Nicky?"

"Nicky."

"Superman or Spider-man?"

"Superman."

"Doctor or dentist?"

"Doctor."

"Seigfreid or Roy?"

"Roy."

"Very interesting," Jack said as he wrote on a clipboard. "Very interesting, indeed."

Monica opened her eyes. "What was that experiment supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure," he answered, standing up. "See, I really like my psychology class, but I have no idea what is going on. I guess the human brain can't get oxygen through hair that looks this good." He flipped his hair, flashed a smile, and then turned to leave the room, but not before accidentally walking into a pole.

"Oh, honey, are you okay?" Monica called.

"Uh huh. Great, ma."

Monica buried her face in her hands. "Oh, it's like Joey never left!"

In the kitchen, Chandler was talking to his daughter Erica's boyfriend, Jake Naysmith. Even as an adult, Chandler Muriel Bing used humor as a defense mechanism.

"So Jake, how was your Christmas?" he asked as he flipped through the newspaper.

"Um, pretty good," he replied. "My family and I went to my grandparents' place in Florida."

"Oh, were you bored?" he asked.

"No," he answered. "I went fishing with my dad and my grandpa."

"Huh," said Chandler, thinking back. "That's interesting. The only time my dad and I ever did any kind of male bonding was when we went any place with males." Chandler paused for a moment, sadly. "And he could do lots of bonding with them."

Jake slowly inched his chair away from Chandler.

"Hey Jake!" Erica Bing squealed, walking into the room. She bounced over happily to him and leaned in to give him a kiss, but Chandler stepped in between them. Erica rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hi daddy."

He reluctantly moved out of the way and let the two kiss, but Erica made sure it lasted no longer than two seconds because if she knew her dad at all, he was looking at his watch, counting.

"So, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep," said Jake. He grabbed her ski coat off the coat rack and helped her put in on.

"So where are you two going?" Chandler asked, trying hard not to sound uncomfortable.

"We're just going for a walk," Erica answered.

"A walk where?" he pried.

"Around the corner," she replied. The two headed for the door, but Chandler still called out, "Which corner?"

Monica entered the room and out her hand over her husband's mouth.

"Bye honey! Bye Jake!" she called to the couple.

"Bye!" they called back, moving hurriedly out the door.

Chandler looked on, his heart breaking. He turned around to face his wife and said, "Excuse me. I'm just going to pull out my heart with steak knife and put it in the blender."

"Oh, Chandler, she's almost sixteen," Monica said, giving him a hug. "You have to let her grow up sometime."

"But she's just a kid," he whined. "I don't want her to have a boyfriend. I want her to stay a baby forever."

"Honey, I think we have to watch 'Father of the Bride' again," Monica said. "I'll make the popcorn, you start the movie."

"That's the third time this month," he said.

"Man, you guys are sad," Jack piped up, entering the room and going straight to the refrigerator. He searched around for a moment then turned to Monica.

"Mom! We are out of the yogurt with the crosswords on the back of the box!"

"He, on the other hand," Monica whispered to her husband, "will never leave us."

Outside, Erica and Jake were walking hand-in-hand down the street.

"So, are you excited about the Snowball?" Erica asked, rubbing playfully up against her boyfriend.

"Sure," he answered, not in the happiest tone. "I can't wait."

Erica came to a sudden halt. She knew something was up. Jake usually got more excited about social events at John Forrester High than she did. She was sure his suit was already on hold at some fruity-tooty store.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

He drew in a deep breath. "Well, here's the thing, Ricky…" He couldn't make eye contact with her.

Erica could suddenly feel her heartbeat in her ears. She began to sweat in places she didn't know sweat came from.

"Erica," Jake said, turning to her slowly, "I think that you are a really great girl, but I think that we have better chemistry as, you know, friends."

All Erica wanted to do at that moment was run to her room and squeeze the life out of the photograph of her parents, her aunt and uncle, and their two other best friends.

"How can you say that?" she choked out through tears. "We've been going out for almost five months and suddenly we're better off friends?"

Jake just shrugged. "Things change, Ric." He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, really I am."

"Whatever," she replied, turning and running back to her house.

Monica and Chandler were in the living room when they heard the back door slam.

"Erica!" Monica yelled, rushing up from the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed back, running up the stairs. She ran into her room, slammed the door, and grabbed the picture out of her sock drawer. She was disheartened after seeing those six people smiling when she felt so betrayed. Not by Jake necessarily. She just felt like she had been cut short, that something big was waiting for her out there and she was just within reach of it but not quite there.

What she didn't know was that there were a group of people thrown out into the universe that felt exactly the same way.

_**>>Well, what do you think? I know it's short, but it'll get better! I promise!**_

_**PhOeBe DyNaMiTe**_


	2. The Gellers

**Chapter Two: The Gellers**

It was a cold night, way to cold to be doing what she was doing. It was in the middle of a thunderstorm, too, but not raining. Her building was in sight. If only she could get to it faster. She glanced down at her watch. She had two minutes.

Traffic zoomed past her. She ran onto Grove St. and dashed into the building, past the super, up the stairs, and to her door. She breathed a sigh of relief until she realized she couldn't find her keys anywhere in her pockets. She rummaged through her purse until she felt the jagged metal. She stuck them in the lock and ran inside, slamming the door behind her. She ran into her room, collapsed onto her bed, and pulled her honey-colored hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Then she tucked herself underneath the covers, trying to catch her breath, and waited till she heard the door open.

A minuet later, she heard it. She had a second to ponder whether she should pretend to be sleeping not, but then she caught a glimpse of her digital clock and saw that it was only 9:45.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

She let out a huge breath when she recognized the voice. "In here!" she shouted.

"Hey," Ben Geller said as he stepped into his sister's bedroom.

"Yo," Emma replied, sitting up. He bent over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He sat down at the foot of her bed. "Just dropped by to see dad. I've got some news."

Emma's ears perked up. "What's going on?"

Ben just broke out into a huge smile. "I'll tell you when he gets home."

"No! Tell me now!" she whined, tugging on his arm. "I'll nag you till you tell me."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a Tiffany's box.

"Oh my goodness!" Emma squealed. She grabbed the little blue box out of her brother's hand and opened it. A beautiful emerald-cut ring sparkled before her.

"Ben, it's beautiful!"

"You think she'll like it?" he asked.

"She'll love it!" Emma replied, fighting the urge to slip the rock on. She looked lovingly at her brother. "I can't believe you're finally going to ask Sammy to marry you."

"I know, I know!" he said. "But I realized that I love her so much and I want to tell the whole world."

Emma giggled and handed the box back to him. "So, when are you going to do it?"

"Tomorrow," he answered. "I'm taking her to the Met as a surprise. She loves Van Gogh and they have this huge exhibit there now. I've arranged to have dinner on the terrace, all to ourselves, with violinists playing. Then I'm going to signal them to play "That's All" and I'll get down on one knee."

"That is so romantic!" Emma shouted. "Did you tell your mom and Susan yet?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I just got back from their place. They're really excited."

"Me too!" she exclaimed. "I love Sammy! She's so cool."

Suddenly they heard the door open and their father shout, "Emma! We're home!"

Emma tucked herself back in – she wasn't wearing her pajamas – and shouted, "Hi dad! I'm in my room! And Ben's here!"

Ross Geller entered the room. His face lit up at the sight of his children.

"Ben! What are you doing here?"

"He's got great news!" Emma squealed before he could answer. "Tell him, Ben, tell him!"

"What's going on in here?" Rachel Geller asked as she entered the room. Her eyes rested on her stepson. "Hey sweetie!" They hugged warmly.

"Hey Aunt Rachel," he said (he still called her the name he called her before she married his dad because it was easier and he already had enough people to call mom).

"So, what's the news?" Ross asked in his excited Ross way.

"Tell them before I do!" Emma threatened.

"Okay, okay!" he shouted. He took a deep breath and pulled out the box again. "I'm going to ask Sammy to marry me tomorrow night."

The older Gellers rejoiced like Emma expected them to. Her dad gave his traditional nasally "Oh my God!" and Rachel placed her hands over her mouth and squealed happily. After that, she snatched the box and gazed upon the stunning ring.

"Oh, Ben, it's _gorgeous_," she said exasperatedly. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too," Ross added. "I mean, your engagement day is one of the most exciting and nerve-racking days of your life."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Rachel quipped.

"Ha ha," Ross said sarcastically. "Twenty-six years have gone by and we're still making a joke out of it."

The celebration moved out of Emma's room (thankfully for her). She shut her door and got changed into her pajamas. She threw her stained clothes into a pile in the back of her closet. She discovered she had left her smock at the museum. She decided that was probably better than her mother finding it.

She didn't like sneaking around behind her parents' backs, but she felt she didn't have a choice. For about four months, ever since the beginning of the school year, Emma had been taking sculpting classes at NYU three nights a week. It was a weird hobby, and she knew it, but she loved it. It was her passion. She knew that was what she wanted to be a sculptor. But that was the whole problem.

Sculptor is not a very lucrative profession. Her dad was pushing for her to go to college next year for biology, which was good, because her mother and the rest of her family out on Long Island – both Geller and Green – would have loved her to become a doctor. So how was she supposed to tell everyone that she wanted to make giant marble people to put in churches?

She was surprised she had found time for the class, actually. She had her studies, but besides that, she was president of the Science Club (to appease dad), captain of the cheerleading squad, and an intern at Ralph Lauren (both for mom). It was way too much for a seventeen-year-old to handle. But she had managed to make it work. She was driven by her two great loves: her family and her art.

She was also surprised by the fact that she parents had no clue. She was always running late to things and she was always tired. She had even slipped art into the conversation once or twice and made her mom a little sculpture of a fashion model for Christmas. She told her she had bought it, though.

Emma joined her family out in living room. She was really tired. She had exams the next day and had barely studied, but she wasn't in the mood for it. She just sat down next to her mom on the couch and listened to her brother talk.

The only other person who knew her little secret was her cousin Erica. They were really close despite living an hour away from each other and being a year apart. When she promised she wouldn't tell another soul, Emma knew she was trustworthy.

When Ben left, Emma went straight to bed. Besides exhaustion, she didn't want to be alone with her parents. Lately she had felt very awkward around them with just herself. She should have been used to it, but since the start of her senior year, she had reasons to be weirded out.

Before she turned out the lights, Emma got down her knees beside her bed. She had also found faith recently. Her dad was Jewish and her wasn't really religious, but she had been spending so much time around churches because of the class, she just picked up a Bible one day and started reading.

She said a prayer and then went to sleep. She was tired of being tired, but Emma's saving grace seemed to be the thing that wore her out most.


	3. The Hannigans

**Chapter Three: The Hannigans**

They didn't have a garage, but they considered themselves a garage band. They practiced in the alley behind their building. This didn't make them popular with the neighbors, but they had a lot of fun doing it.

On keyboards, Jared Arthur Hannigan. He was fifteen years old, almost sixteen, and sucked at playing his instrument. This surprised most people, himself included, considering his dad was excellent at it. But the rest of his band wasn't that good either, so it didn't matter. Jared wanted to be a rockstar.

On lead guitar, Sophie Lily Hannigan. She was almost fifteen, and contrary to her brother, she was awesome at playing her guitar. And she was a gifted singer. She wrote all the songs for their band, the Wall-Walkers. She was the only one in the band that actually had some talent. But, also contrary to her brother, Sophie didn't want to be a rockstar. She had other dreams.

On drums, Frank Buffay. More lovingly known as Frank Jr. Jr. He was twenty-one and a bit of a spaz. He was Jared and Sophie's cousin but a horrible drummer. He had no rhythm and usually liked to bang his head against the drums rather than use sticks. The only reason he was even in the band was to "score chicks" and that had yet to happen. He hadn't gone to college because his parents really couldn't afford it. His sister Leslie was really smart and had gotten a scholarship, and his other sister, Chandler, went to community college. Everyone suggested the same for Frank, but he really wasn't interested in the idea. He liked taking care of his retired mom, who was sixty, and playing in the band.

On bass, Sophie's best friend, Jamie Hunter. She really had no connection to anyone in the band and she usually just pretended to be playing. She had only joined because Sophie threatened to tell everyone at school that she once dressed up in drag and walked around Manhattan.

The Wall-Walkers practiced twice a week, on Wednesdays and Sundays, because no really had anything better to do on those days. They practiced in that alley, annoying everyone around them. Their songs weren't that bad and neither was Sophie's singing, but no one could tell because of the sucky drums and keyboards and the non-existent bass.

One Wednesday they had to cancel practice because it started to thunder and everyone thought it was going rain. Sophie was pushing for practice, but her bandmates complained.

"C'mon Soph," Frank whined. "No babes are gonna come watch me play if it's raining out!"

"They don't do that anyway," Jamie said, checking her nails in boredom.

Frank just flipped her off, and she did the same back, as Jared started banging out random notes on the keyboard.

"I'm going home!" he wailed. "Come on Sophie. I've got a date in like, ten minutes. Plus, you have to baby-sit."

Sophie sighed. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"So then let's get the hell out of here!" Frank shouted from behind his set. "The _Chapelle's Show_ marathon already started, like, three minutes ago!"

"Eww, you actually like that old show?" Jamie said. "That kind of humor is so outdated."

"You wouldn't know humor if it came up behind you, said 'Hi, I'm Humor', and bit you in the ass!" he shouted back.

"Whatever," she replied. She turned to her friend. "If I have to spend another second with him, I think I'll have a meltdown. Can we please go?"

Sophie gave in. "Fine. Let's just go."

Jared and Sophie retreated back to their apartment. It was technically a penthouse. They moved there when their little brother Liam was born. He was ten. Their parents decided they couldn't fit three kids into their tiny apartment, which was a good idea considering they had two more after him. Their parents weren't rich, but their grandparents were, and when they retired to some Caribbean island, they let them move into their place.

Sophie didn't feel like baby-sitting. Liam minded his own business, but her two little sisters, Marina and Maya, were another story. Marina was eight and too smart for her own good. She had recently picked up a book on artists of the Italian Renaissance at the library and was now obsessed with painting on the ceiling. Maya was only four but she loved Sophie and followed her around wherever she went.

Sophie knew her family was a little bit off-color. Her dad was a normal guy and she loved him, but her mom was way out there. She was 49 and still a free-lance masseuse. Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan may have not been the most normal person, but her family loved her just the same. It was from her that Sophie got her long blonde hair, guitar skills, and free-spirit. But, unlike her mom, she ate meat, didn't like cats (especially smelly ones), and didn't really care that much about the rainforest.

Jared was more like his mom than he was willing to admit. He was a closet fan of hippie bands like Grateful Dead and Jefferson Airplane and he had recently given up vegetarianism for being a full-out vegan. He was growing out his light brown hair, and the other day, he had tied his little sister's headband around his head. When Sophie was over Jamie's house one day, he picked up her guitar and started strumming. He was actually much better at guitar than he was at piano. He was better at playing his _nose_ than he was at piano.

Sophie was more like her dad. She was a little uncomfortable with the whole penthouse thing, but she had gotten used to it. It had three floors, which rocked, but everyone thought she was rich. She wasn't rich and she didn't ever plan on being rich. She knew that in four years, instead of going to college, she was going to pursue her dreams. She was going to move to Australia and be a surfer bum for the rest of her life.

She knew college education was important, but she just knew, deep down, she was one of those people college was just not for. She had yet to tell her parents her plans but she figured they might be okay with it. That was one of the perks of an off-color family. If you wanted do something different, that might not be so bad.

When Sophie and Jared got back to their apartment, Phoebe and Mike were heading out the door. They looked relieved to see their children.

"There you are!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We're leaving now! Who was going to watch the kids?"

"Calm down ma," Sophie said. "I'm here now."

Mike turned to Jared. "Are you home tonight?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I got a date." He looked at his watch. "I better go get ready."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because changing your shirt and brushing your teeth takes _such_ a long time."

Jared just ignored his sister's comment and headed toward the elevator that would take him up to his room on the third floor.

"Bye hun!" Phoebe called to her son.

"See ya," he shouted without turning around as he disappeared into the elevator.

Phoebe sighed. "What's been with him lately?"

"I'm not sure," Mike said. "He's been acting weird." He turned to his daughter. "Soph, do you know wrong with him?"

She shook her head. "He's almost sixteen. There could any number of problems wrong him."

"Thanks Sophie. I feel _so_ much better now," Phoebe said sarcastically.

A few minutes later, Phoebe and Mike were gone and Sophie could relax. Well, sort of. She was kind of worried about her brother. They were only a year apart, so they were as close as twins, but he had never been so distant before. Was he doing something behind everyone's backs? Drugs? Sex? Ditching school?

'No, that's not Jared,' Sophie thought. 'It's got to be something on a catastrophic scale in Jared-world.'

She wanted to talk to him. She went to the elevator and pushed the up button. She had to wait a minute, which meant someone was using it. She hoped it was her brother, but when the doors opened, she was disappointed to see Marina, covered from head to toe in paint.

"Hey sis!" she shouted. She puckered her lips jokingly. "Gimme a kiss, will you?"

Sophie pushed her sister's painted-covered face away from her disgustedly. "Gross. Reena, go take a bath."

"Fine," she replied. "I'll just take one down here." She pushed past her Sophie. "Ex-_cuse_ me."

Sophie got inside the elevator and pushed '3'. Both her bedroom and Jared's were on that floor. As she moved up slowly, music filled the small space. When they moved in, her mom thought it would be fun to install speakers in the elevator, but not play crappy elevator music. Now it was playing one of her dad's favorites from back in the 60's.

_People try to put us down… talkin' bout my generation. Just because we get around… talkin' bout my generation…_

The elevator _dinged_, the doors opened, and she walked out. Her brother's door was closed. She could hear music coming from inside.

"Jared," she called, knocking on the door. "It's me. Let me in. I want to talk to you."

At the sound of Sophie's voice, Jared panicked. He turned off his stereo – which was playing "Light my Fire" by the Doors – and put out the incense sticks he had lit.

"Come in!" he shouted after a second.

"Hey," Sophie said as she walked in. "I just wanted to see…" She stopped and looked at her brother funny. "Are you wearing Maya's headband?"

He quickly ripped it off. "Um, I was just-"

"And what is that smell?" Sophie interrupted. "It smells like jasmine or something."

Jared tried to explain himself but gibberish just came out. It wasn't like him turning into a hippie was something he needed to hide from Sophie, but he felt like everything he was dabbling in was, for once, in a family of five kids, just his.


	4. The, well, New Guy

**Chapter Four: The, well, New Guy**

Joey hadn't been to New York in years. The last time he had come was to visit his parents, and that was six years ago. Now he was back for a very different reason. In fact, he would have never guessed in a million years that he would be returning to the Big Apple because of this.

He could never forget the sound of her voice on his machine: _"Hi Joey. It's me. Well, you probably don't remember me. It's been about nineteen years. M-My name is Megan Wallace. We went out for a little while when you used to live in New York. I know you live in L.A. now. Anyway, I found out your number and I had to give you a call. You see, there's something really important I have to tell you. I can't do it over the phone. Um, if you can com out here for a few days, I really need to talk to you. I should have called you before now, but you really need to come out. If you don't, like, think I'm totally crazy, you'll meet me at Central Perk at 1:00 on the 13th. Please come, Joey. If you don't, I'll have to tell you over the phone and I REALLY don't want to do that. Well, hopefully, I'll see you soon. Bye._

It had taken Joey a day or so to remember Megan Wallace. There had been so many women over the years. But he did remember her eventually. He had really liked her and she dumped him. That was right before Monica and Chandler got married and he fell for Rachel. She was really cute and fun to hang out with. She liked the Mets, but it was fun to fight with her about them. She would always go, "Shut up!" in a really cute voice.

Megan Wallace. But why was she calling him now, after nineteen years?

Joey stepped into Central Perk on the 13th just before 1. He almost didn't come, but whatever she wanted was really bugging him, so he had to. He hadn't done any acting in a while, so she couldn't have been a fan or anything. He had gotten too many headaches thinking about what she wanted and just decided to go meet her.

She was already there when he got there. She was obviously older but still good-looking, and he recognized her immediately. She looked up when he walked through the door and smiled with relief.

"Hi Joey," she said softly.

He walked over to her. "Megan. Wow. Hi! You look great!"

She blushed. "Thanks. Sit down."

He did, but he couldn't help staring at her. She was gorgeous, maybe even prettier than when they dated all those years ago. Her brown eyes sparkled. He found himself not able to stop smiling.

"So, you're probably wondering why I called you out-of-the-blue like I did," she said. She twiddled her thumbs nervously. "But I've waited too long to tell you what I'm about to tell you."

"That's fine," he said, wanting to reach out and touch her hand. "Just go ahead."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, but tell me right now if you're prone to fainting."

Joey laughed in a very macho-way. "Fainting? Me? I don't think so."

"Good," she replied, "because this is really big news." She took another deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "Joey, you have a son."

Joey's face fell. "Wh-Wh-What?"

"You have a son," she repeated. "After we broke up, I found out I was pregnant." She tried to keep her smile on. "You have a son."

And sure enough, Joey fainted.

* * *

When he awoke, he was blinded by a bright light shining in his face. It moved sideways and then right back in his vision again. Joey screamed and sat up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What just happened?"

The person who had shone the light in his eyes was a boy that couldn't have been older than fifteen. He stared wide-eyed at Joey. He had light brown skin and thick black hair.

"Where am I?" Joey shouted. "And who the hell are you?"

"Hey, don't yell at me just 'cause you fainted at the coffeehouse," the kid retorted. He turned away. "Mom! That dude just woke up!"

Megan emerged from a doorway with a tray of coffee and cookies. When she saw Joey awake, her face relaxed. He walked over to him, who was lying on a couch.

"Hey there," she said, setting the tray down on a coffee table. "You said you weren't going to faint."

"Sorry," Joey replied. "But I wasn't expecting to hear you say that…" He paused. What had she said?

"That you had a son?" Megan finished.

Joey snapped his fingers. "There you go. I can't believe that." He rubbed his forehead. "I mean, I'm a father. Like, how long have I been one?"

She sighed. "Eighteen years next week."

"Wow." He looked at the kid sitting next to him and then back at Megan. "Is this him?"

"If you are an African-American ballet dancer, it is," she replied. She rubbed the boy's head. "This is my son Dillon."

"Are you married?" Joey asked her.

She shook her head and held up her bare left hand. "Divorced." She jerked her thumb towards the doorway she had just come out of. "Your son is down the hall."

Joey had a momentary out-of-body experience. He had actually had a child. Well, not a child. He was basically a man now. He had "offspring".

"So, is his name Joey?" he couldn't help but ask.

"No," Megan said. "His name is Ryan."

"Ryan Tribbiani?"

Megan giggled. "Ryan Wallace."

Ryan Wallace. Joey shook his head in amazement. The last thing he expected to hear coming to New York was that he had a son. He had had one for _eighteen years_. He thought it was weird that all these years he had a son and never even knew he existed.

"Do you want to meet him?" Megan asked, pulling Joey out of his train of thought. "I didn't exactly tell him about you, but he's always wanted to know who his father was."

"Uh, s-sure," Joey replied, sort of hesitant. "I mean, we're both here."

Megan smiled wide. "Okay." He turned her head. "Ryan! Can you come out here for a second?"

Joey's heart raced for a few moments until a tall, handsome young man walked into the room. He looked like a Tribbiani; he had Italian features. He was wearing a Mets jersey and holding a slice of pizza in his hand.

"Yeah ma?" he said.

She stood and walked over to her son. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him firmly in the eye.

"Ry, you know how you've always wanted to know who your father was?"

Ryan nodded.

Megan looked over her shoulder at Joey. "Well, this is him. Joey Tribbiani."

And just like that, Joey was a dad.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hey everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers. Well, now that we've been introduced to everyone's children, all the stories will come together (btw, sorry if this chapter was really short). Quick note: in the first chapter, I said Erica and Jack were almost sixteen when they should probably already be like sixteen and a half or something. For Phoebe's son to be almost sixteen, they have to be older. I didn't realize that. Oh, and for the reviewer that asked for a Janice, don't worry. Plenty of guest stars are incorporated into this, just like Megan (she was a real character, played by Kristin Davis, if anyone saw that episode). So, thanks for reading. More chapters soon!_**


End file.
